Question: Multiply. $\begin{aligned} 5{,}844&\\ \underline{\times 20}& \end{aligned}$
Explanation: ${5}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${\times\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}\times {0}= {0}$ ${0}$ ${40}\times {0}= {0}$ ${0}$ ${800}\times {0}= {0}$ ${0}$ ${5{,}000}\times {0}= {0}$ ${0}$ ${4}\times {20}= {80}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${40}\times {20}= {800}$ ${8}$ ${800}\times {20}= {16{,}000}$ ${6}$ ${5{,}000}\times {20}+10{,}000}= {110{,}000}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $\begin{aligned} 5{,}844& \\ \underline{\times \,\, 20}&\\ 116{,}880& \end{aligned}$